


What Would You Wish For?

by Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay



Series: Legends of a Pirate [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of War, only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay/pseuds/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay
Summary: Kylo and Kitsune stargaze on a planet and talk about wishes they might make on the stars if wishing on stars granted wishes





	What Would You Wish For?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They laid on the dewy grass staring up at the star filled night sky. The view was mesmerizing.

“Did you know some people believed if you made a wish on a star, sometime the first one you see or the brightest one in the sky, it would come true?” He asked his companion.

He could feel her nod.

“My Mama told me about it when I was four or five years old and once the sun began to disappear behind the horizon I raced outside with my brother and sister so we could make a wish on a star.” She chuckled. “I wonder what we squandered our wishes on? Was it a planet, one of the satellites in orbit, or something else in space?” She mused.

“Depending on the size and distance other planets in a system are they could appear just to be pinpoints of light in the night sky and you would need a device to see them for what they truly are.” He commented.

“I- if it was true that wishing on a star would make it come true what would you wish for?” She asked.

He was dumbfounded by the question for a few seconds before his mind raced with possibilities and just as quickly dismissed them.

He considered saying he’d wish that Yoshiko was his before tossing it aside. He was already her Dad and the only Father Figure she had ever known and would ever know and there were other, less pleasant, implications that could go with that wish.

“I would wish that we met differently; maybe at a cantina or some other place that attracts all sorts of interesting beings. I would just be some Mandalorian Grunt and you would be a Shinobi there as a waitress or singer; your family would be alive back home because Bane never attacked. We’d strike up a conversation and before long we would be looking forward to our little chats and eventually we would start courting, fall in love and get married.” He told her.

She turned to face him, her dark eyes so serious yet he knew she had been touched by what he had said.

“You would wish to unknowingly marry a spy if it meant that my father, mother, brother and so many others were still alive?” She asked him softly.

“If it meant you never knowing the pain you now carry inside and the scars that burn you to be erased forever than it would be worth it.” He told her; meaning every word.

She smiled at him.

“Sometimes I wish that Bane never came either, that those that were killed were still alive and going about their lives, that I was still that girl I was six years ago, that I could have met you as I used to be. But if the attack never happened you and the others wouldn’t have realized when you did that you couldn’t continue doing what you were doing and turned on everyone else on the ship. In the end I guess the horrors of that day are outweighed by the good that came out of it; there was an uptick in people joining the Republic and beings willing to rebel against the Sith.” She told him; her voice shaking slightly.

He turned her answer over in his mind. It was a good answer but he suspected – knew – that there was at least one event that happened that day that she wished she could change or alter. Maybe, like him, she wished that Yoshiko was his by blood instead of in spirit.

“We were already uneasy about what we were doing; all it would have taken was a little more time before we left. The galaxy is already at war; it would have been only a matter of time before more people rebelled.” He argued; pushing his musings aside.

“Maybe you’re right and you and your friends would have said ‘enough’ and rebelled but at the same time there is a chance that you all could have become deadened to what you were seeing and doing and continued on as loyal soldiers or become too afraid to speak out. Then there are the people, they could have been willing to spend decades under the tyranny of the Sith before being willing to entertain the thought of rebelling and take even longer to gain the courage to do so. You can always tell yourself that as long as the events going on around you don’t affect you and go about your life because you see no reason to do anything about the injustice.” She said.

They were silent for a few minutes and just admired the beautiful star filled night sky.

He heard and felt her shift and move away and he started to get up thinking she wanted to head back to the ship when he felt her touch his shoulders. She gently pushed him back onto the grass before she straddled him.

“Make love to me before we go back.” She whispered as he stared into her dark brown eyes.

“As you wish.” He whispered back before he leaned up and kissed her deeply, passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
